deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
No Known Survivors
No Known Survivors is a web site that allows visitors to explore the narrative world of Dead Space. The site employs interactive components, 3D animations, voice acting, original video and "Papervision 3D" technology to tell two equally tragic four-chapter stories. The first, "Misplaced Affection", tells the story of an organ replacement technician who falls hard for a capable female P-Sec officer. The second, "13", brings us the tale of a sleeper agent who makes the wrong decisions for the right reasons. The site plays less like a typical Alternate Reality Game like ilovebees, the famous ARG for Halo 2, and more like an old-school PC adventure game like Myst. It all goes down at a hub built for the site. A cosmic "deathscape", the hub features 9 severed body parts, with each one representing a content release. The week before a content piece went live, its assigned body part began to mutate, finally evolving in to a mature Necromorph part. Each Monday (it started August 25th, 2008) a new necromorph part became live and clickable, ready for visitors to dive deep into the content featured on No Known Survivors. NOTE: All chapters have now been unlocked and are available for viewing. Episode 1: Misplaced Affection Users take on the POV of a psychologically deteriorating George Greggs, an organ replacement technician in his lab on the USG Ishimura's medical bay, where body parts are grown for injured crew members. Users also learn tangential information about the planetcracking of Aegis 7, the Red Marker and life on the Ishimura via voiceover logs, animated/video content and artifacts. Greggs is hiding from the Necromorphs inside of his lab, but it soon becomes horrifyingly clear to him (and us) that the creatures know he is in the lab, and are looking for a way in. Chapter 1.1: Injured This chapter introduces George Greggs, who has locked himself in his lab to try and escape the horrors that are spreading throughout the Ishimura. As Greggs quietly sobs to himself in terror, his CECL-RC console reminds him to review today's request forms. Through the lab window, a sporadically flickering light reveals a surgery room splattered with blood and bodily remains. *Users can review six Replacement Organ Request Forms that contain animation and stories of dismemberment from Aegis 7 workers, one of whom is Jane Gauthier. *An opened compartment on the wall contains a jar with Jane Gauthier's fingers preserved inside; users may click the jar to examine it more closely. *On the Patient Audio Log Terminal, users can listen to "patient consultation audio logs" between Greggs and recently injured workers, including Gauthier. *Users can also access the CECL-RC, or Concordance Extraction Corporation Litigious Risk Computer. This system, in its own words, "provides many services to help CEC employees analyze risk scenarios in both their professional and personal lives." There are four data branches that the user can explore. **The current Risk Assessment Analysis shows George's chances of survival depending on different courses of action. Apparently it is safest for Greggs to stay locked in his lab, but even then his prospects look extremely bleak. **The Risk Assessment Archives play audio logs of recent assessments. In it, Greggs queries CECL on his possible relationship with Jane Gauthier, and whether rearranging his furniture can improve his quality of life. **The Social Interaction Analysis Report is currently inaccessible, as it requires a password which is not revealed until chapter 1.2. **A small "About" section shows some additional information on CECL-RC and her functions. *If one waits long enough, they may hear Gauthier's voice whispering to George and begging him to save her. *This chapter's subtitle, when viewed from the main screen, is "Long". Chapter 2: First Date At the beginning of this chapter, there is a loud roar and a terrified scream - the room quakes as a hole is torn in the ceiling and a murdered crew member falls through, landing on Greggs' file cabinet and smashing it. This causes the cylinder containing Gauthier’s fingers to fall and shatter on the floor, as Greggs slips deeper into his state of dementia. Something is now banging on the lab door, intent on getting in. *When the user rolls over the fallen crew member with the mouse pointer, panicked transmissions from scared survivors can be heard coming from the blinking commlink in the corpse's ear. *George’s broken file cabinet unlocks and the user is able to view an interactive staff guide to attractions aboard the Ishimura, including bars, restaurants and entertainment areas. *From reading the attractions guide, the user may be able to figure out the password to the Social Interaction Analysis Report on CECL-RC. Accessing this will allow them to listen to a series of "simulated social interaction sequences" between Gauthier and Greggs, manufactured by CECL based on known data about them and their relationship. These were used to assist Greggs in finding a topic of conversation he could pursue on their date which would lead to a satisfying conclusion. *In the back of the attractions guide is a strange coded message, written with pictograms depicting human bodies in various positions and states of dismemberment. *Jane Gauthier's whispering voice can be heard again, asking George why he was not there for her. *This chapter's subtitle, when viewed from the main screen, is "Dream". Chapter 3: Observations As the noises outside the lab grow louder and more terrifying, Greggs begins to completely break down, hearing more and more of Jane Gauthier's whispers as well as haunting echoes of the recent past. The strange organic substance that Isaac Clarke will later see spreading throughout areas of the Ishimura has begun to creep into the lab, growing in patches on the floor and near the hole torn in the ceiling, as well as around the sides of the lab door. There is loud banging on the door now, and inhuman growls; it is clear now that the creatures are aware of Greggs' hideout and are trying to breach the door. Terrifyingly, they are succeeding; the door shows signs of buckling. Greggs does not have long left. *Rolling the mouse over the dead crew member from chapter 1.2 will trigger a couple of new transmissions from more survivors. *The Genealogy Report data which has been downloading on CECL-RC in the previous chapters is finally completed, and users can access an extensive Genealogy and Background Report video on Gauthier which not only gives insight into her background, but also gives a sense of Earth history by peeking into the different generations of Gauthier’s family. At the end of the video, an encoded message is displayed in stylized alphanumeric characters. *Carefully listening to George's ever-increasing auditory hallucinations may give the user a hint about the password for the video screen above the CECL-RC console. Activating it will display an animated depiction of the date between Greggs and Gauthier. *If the player waits, Greggs' and Gauthier's voices can be heard. Greggs' voice is an excerpt from the date on the terminal, and Gauthier can be heard whispering that she wants her fingers to be returned to her (which is itself an excerpt from one of the conversation simulations). *This chapter's subtitle, when viewed from the main screen, is "Touch". Chapter 4: Gone This chapter consists entirely of a video depicting Greggs in his final moments. It opens with Greggs kneeling down to collect Gauthier's fingers from the floor, while the creatures outside furiously beat on the door, which is about to buckle at any second. As Greggs strokes the fingers softly in his hand, a video log from Gauthier back on Aegis VII begins playing - she tells Greggs that things will not be able to work out between them, before a growl is heard nearby and Gauthier screams in terror, followed by static. The door to the lab finally gives, and the screen goes black while Greggs is heard screaming in agony. The video returns, and we see the creatures have torn him into unrecognizable pieces; showing his mutilated corpse strewn across the floor, the hand on his severed arm still holding Gauthier's fingers. Tendrils slither out from the sliced ends of her fingers as her disembodied voice whispers, "Now we can always be together..." *This chapter's subtitle, when viewed from the main screen, is "Lose". Intermission In a short voiceover, CECL-RC talks about the fate of Greggs and Gauthier, sets up the scene for the next story, "Thirteen", and gives its personal opinion on the fallacies of happy endings. She tells that the "recent events" (necromorph infection) on Ishimura, will affect all humans including those unborn. Part Two: Thirteen In part 2, players will control Stefan, a spaceman who is conducting space experiments and surveys with his colleagues Gavin and Dennis. In a twist of fate, they rear close to Aegis's solar system and that is where it all started. Unlike Greggs, he is not influenced by the marker shown by a lack of hallucinations. Chapter: 1 * If the players click a small tv behind Dennis' dead body, a video plays which was sent by Gavin's daughter. In it is an animated version of the trio. Along with a simple song "three happy spacemen" overly repeated in a cheery tone. As the chapter progresses the video becomes different. * Players will see Dennis' dead body on a seat. He is presumably killed by Gavin. Although it cannot be interacted. * If the player looks at the window long enough, they will see Aegis, but it is far away from their ship. * If the player clicks one of the two monitors. They will be able to watch a transmission sent by Gavin's wife, saying that her daughter misses him. She asks him for the transmission he promises to send to Sally. * If the players click the red blinking monitor they will be notified of a distress call from Ishimura and Aegis. * If the player clicks a small television on the floor, they will watch a transmission which was made by the trio to be sent to Sally. * Category:Backstory